


Surge

by Candybara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Begging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Other, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You felt his body stiffen under the drag of your fist, your eyes flicking up to note the anticipatory clench of his abdomen, and then you heard a moan catch in his throat and you decided to test the boundaries of his tolerance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surge

Murasakibara breathed out something of a moan as you thumbed the head of his erection, violet eyes keenly observing the way you coated your fingers with the warm spill of moisture that beaded at the tip. A smirk tugged at the corners of your mouth when you felt the desiderating nudge of his forehead against your shoulder, the lazy sway of silky bangs that grazed your collarbone as your hand worked with slow, tantalizing pumps. 

“Stop teasing…” He whined, his tone laced with idle frustration. Your palm ghosted over the surface of his glistening length, providing just enough stimulation to keep him on the edge of arousal, but not enough to satisfy the desire that coursed through his oversized limbs. He let out an impatient groan as your touch trickled over the surface of his shaft, the agonizingly delicate stroke of your fingers against his engorged flesh being enough to make him writhe with desperation. 

“Do it faster.” His voice came out flat and lethargic, but somehow it sounded more like a plea than a demand. You ran your palm slowly along the underside of his length, relishing in the shivers that pricked the surface of his skin as you continued to toy with him. 

His expression quickly contorted into one of tortured bliss as you coiled your fingers around the base of his shaft and pulled, flexing your wrist as you brought your hand up over the slick sheen of his erection. The motion drew a sound of gratification from his chest, a deep groan that slipped out with no semblance of discontentment or apathy. Instead, he hummed with pleasure, secretly delighting in the way you switched from vigorous pumps to languid strokes whenever his hips began to buck a little too forcefully back against your touch.

His length throbbed hot against your palm, stimulation drawing blood into the sensitive head and making it swell with arousal. You felt his body stiffen under the drag of your fist, your eyes flicking up to note the anticipatory clench of his abdomen, and then you heard a moan catch in his throat and you decided to test the boundaries of his tolerance. 

Murasakibara seemed to choke on the breath he had been holding as the tension in his core eased off, and he made a sound much like a sob as the air came flooding out of his lungs. Your hand hovered merely inches away from the angry throb of his shaft, mercilessly withholding the final shreds of friction that he so desperately wanted, needed to finally achieve his sweet release. 

Of course, you had known he would be upset about your little stunt, but the look he gave you when he finally managed to sit up straight made your heart pound ice through your blood.

“You…” He growled, his voice hitting low, vicious tones you never imagined possible for someone normally so cheerful and carefree. His eyes smoldered behind the looming shadow of his form, electricity flickering under a cloudy haze of rage, and you found yourself flashing him an apologetic smile, though it did nothing to soften his bitter glare. 

“If you don’t let me come soon, I’ll crush you.” It almost sounded like a joke, something that anyone else would surely mistake for meaningless banter. You knew he would never really hurt you. In fact, you knew that the worst thing he would do if you provoked him further probably only involved fucking you senseless (which was admittedly tempting), but his words still left you feeling slightly shaken. 

His gaze followed your every move, shimmering orbs of lust eyeing you suspiciously as your fingers stretched out to caress the underside of his length. You felt his hips twitch as the cool of your palm made contact with his throbbing erection, still warm and slick with arousal. You gave a slow, experimental stroke, cautiously pulling your hand up over the surface of his shaft before letting it slide back down again.

Murasakibara gave a short sigh and leaned into your touch, ire quickly fading into humbled bliss as your movements pumped pleasure into the pit of his stomach. His hands sunk into the sheets of his bed, smooth fabric twisting between his fingers until his knuckles turned white with the strain of his grip. His head rolled back to expose the curve of his neck as your movements grew faster, fist gliding over the sticky heat of his shaft and curling with the flex of your wrist on each upstroke. 

“Don’t stop…” His voice carried the usual monotonous drawl of his impassive demeanor, but you could tell he was far from bored by the way he rolled his hips up in time with the sweep of your hand, the way the lump in his throat bobbed every time he tried to swallow back pleasured moans. 

The pulse of his length sank heat into the heft of your palm, his chest heaving with the laborious pants and telltale whines of his encroaching orgasm. You watched his lips part into a strangled gasp as your fingers tightened around the slide of your fist, and then his hips were lurching, abdomen convulsing around sticky, translucent ropes that dripped over the coil of your hand and down the chiseled surface of his bare stomach. 

You leaned back with a smug contentment that tugged your lips up into the gentle curve of a smile, fingers absentmindedly smearing the warm splatter of his release into the dip of your palm. Murasakibara swayed precariously under the pull of gravity before finally managing to settle his forehead against the jut of your collarbone, his eyelids fluttering behind the luminous haze of his dwindling arousal. You sat still for the time it took for him to catch his breath, observing the steady rise and fall of his shoulders as he floated down from the high of his climax. 

There was something ethereal about him when he was overwhelmed with passion, a beautiful essence that made your heart flutter with adoration and desire. He belonged to you and you belonged to him, and that was all you needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at http://imagine-nsfw-basuke-things.tumblr.com/ for more sinful reader-insert adventures!


End file.
